


Taking sides

by Munnin



Series: Fempire Fiction [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Poe heads to the Tail Winds Cantina.Written for the two characters walk into a bar challenge.





	Taking sides

Poe walked into the Tail Winds Cantina, a hot breeze ruffling his hair as he scanned the darkened room. 

Tail Winds was the sort of place flyers of all kinds gravitated to. Pilot bars had their own special vibe to them – a mix of big communal tables and private niches. Sometimes you need company and sometimes you need… well, privacy. Either to talk, or drink in silent contemplation. 

Tonight was more the former than the latter. Poe had been to a few post-combat wakes at Tail-Winds but tonight was a happier occasion. 

A batch of new pilots were celebrating; fresh out of the New Republic flight academy, their wings and their uniforms crisp.

They all looked so young, so fresh. So happy. Pilots from a score of Republic worlds, a jubilant mix of species, colours, and creeds. 

All so blissfully unaware of the danger they would be facing. 

If only the Republic would take the threat of the First Order seriously. If they did, there wouldn’t be a need for Resistance. 

And Poe wouldn’t need to be here. 

He wandered up to the bar, ordered Corellian Twister and scanning the patrons in the flyspotted mirror behind the bar.

That’s when he spotted the General. 

And the General spotted him. Dark, sharp eyes met Poe’s in the mirror, tilting a glass in his direction. 

Poe laughed warmly and took his drink over to the corner where the General sat.

“Nice spot.” Poe grinned, flopping down on the bench next to him. “Good view of the door and the bar. Not to mention a nice cool breeze. I can see why you picked it.”

The General shrugged, a smile curling the corner of his lip as he took a sip of his own drink. A non-alcoholic Fizzyglug, Poe noticed. “Maybe I just like this seat.” 

Poe could tell the General was watching the new kids; his new pilots as they celebrated their graduation. A fond expression crinkled the corners of older man’s eyes as he pushing a greying lock of hair back from his face. 

The General caught him watching and shook it off. “And what about you? What brings you here tonight? You better not been trying to poach my recruits.”

Poe laughed, trying to sound carefree. “What makes you think I didn’t come here to recruit you? There’d be a command position for you. General Organa wants you on our side. You’re a war hero, everyone knows your name.”

“I’m a war survivor.” The General corrects darkly, setting his glass down a little heavily, causing the fizz to bubble over onto the skeletal fingers of his prosthetic arm. “And there shouldn’t sides.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Poe answered seriously. “That’s why we need you. You’re a respected Republic Leader. The Senate will listen to you.”

The General shook his head. “So, you are here to recruit me.” He polished off his drink. “I’m sorry Poe, but no. I was part of one rebellion and it nearly killed me.” He looked back to the newly graduated pilots. “I don’t want the same to happen to them. I’ve lost too many people already.” 

“If the First Order comes for them-”

The General cut him off. “Then I’ll do everything I can, to keep them alive. For as long as I can.” He stood up, wiping his hand on his flight-suit. “Tell Leia I said hi.” 

Poe followed it to his feet. Another time he might have pushed it, but not here. Not on a good day like this. “I’m sorry to hear that. I was really hoping to fly with you one day.” He offered the General his hand. “Clear skies, General Rook.”

“How many times to I have to tell you, Poe?” The General chuckled, taking his hand. “Call me Bodhi.”


End file.
